I've Got Tone, Mav
by TrimbyJean
Summary: "We used to be best friends- before I got your girlfriend pregnant, and made out with your other girlfriend. But really, I'm not sorry about the last part."


**Summary: "We used to be best friends. Before I got your girlfriend pregnant, and made out with your other girlfriend. But honestly, I'm not really sorry about that last part."**

**A/N: This isn't necessarily Puckleberry. It's between Finn and Puck, in "Sue Sylvester Shuffle". It does have some Puckleberry in the beginning. I like the idea of them kissing after 'Need You Now' ;)**

**Rating: Meh. It's teen. **

There was silence after Rachel and Puck ended the last note to Lady Antebellum's hit. Rachel glanced at Puck, smiling in thanks at him for singing with her. He slung his guitar onto his back and smiled back. Casually, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him, planting one on her in front of the whole club, and the football team. His arm crept around shoulders, and she leaned into him, tiny hands braced against his chest.

Vaguely, over the sound of her own heartbeat thundering in her ears, Rachel heard one of the football players asking if this happened often, to which she heard Sam say with a sigh, "More than you think." Mr. Schuester cleared his throat, and Coach Bieste coughed.

Reluctantly, Puck and Rachel broke apart, their eyes locked on each other. Puck's lips curled up into a smirk, and Rachel found herself smiling shyly back.

"Now, I thought the girl with the mohawk sounded really good." Azimio laughed, and the bubble burst. Puck let go of Rachel and casually slid his guitar off of him, gripping by the neck before trying to jump the burly footballer. The rest of club was absolute chaos.

"Hey." Puck sidled up next to Finn, and stared at the giant trophy in front of them. Finn barely glanced at him.

"Hey."

Puck stuck his hands in his jeans pockets, sighing. "We used to be best friends… Before I got your girlfriend pregnant, and made out with your other girlfriend."

"Yeah."

"I really wanna win the championship, and I want us to be cool again. Like Top Gun."

Finn finally looked at him, the hurt and confusion clear on his face. "Then why did you sing that song with Rachel?" Puck flashed back to that day in the choir room.

_He was sitting by the piano, tooling around with his guitar. The door opened, and Rachel entered in her usual, brisk fashion, determination on her face. He looked up, big grin on his face, hoping she'd come for another make-out session. She'd come to see him after Finn dumped her, big chocolate eyes blurry and wet with tears, telling him how it had been stupid of her to believe that Finn ever actually cared about her, and she hated herself for giving him so much- changing her hair, trying not to be as controlling. Puck had put his arm around her, and told her that Finn was a fucking moron, and that she just needed to forget him. She'd nodded, smiling even while still crying, and squeezed his arm as she thanked him for being such a good friend. Like he'd been since fucking sophomore year. Then, she mentioned again how much bigger his arms seemed, and before either of them knew it, they were in the janitor's closet making out. He'd stopped before it got anywhere serious, physically setting her away from him (fuck if that wasn't the hardest thing to do) and telling her they shouldn't be doing this when she'd just broken up with Finn. After a few seconds of stunned silence (Rachel, silent, was weird), she'd nodded and told him he was right._

_A week later, in she comes, a flurry of short skirt, brown hair, and animal sweater. "I want you to sing a song with me to make Finn jealous."_

_His smile instantly left. "I thought we'd talked 'bout this, Berry. Finn's stupid, remember? No more Finn." He stood, and grabbed her chin, pretending to move her mouth. "Say it with me, princess."_

_She slapped his hand away playfully. "I remember perfectly, Noah. I want to make Finn jealous because it'll make you jealous." She grinned almost (dare he say it?) evilly. "And maybe if you get jealous, you'll forget I just broke up with Finn and do something about it." She turned on her heel and walked out before he had a chance to say anything. But it wouldn't have mattered. They both knew he was doing the fucking song._

"Look, I'd say I'm sorry for that last part, but I'm really not. And I'd say it won't happen again, but it totally will." He shrugged. "I fucked it up a year ago, and it's been hard ever since, watching her follow you like a puppy while you pretty much screwed her over. But you lost your chance, and I think I can really do it right this time. I _want _to do it right."

There was a lengthy silence, and Puck debated walking away and not bothering to try and fix it. If never getting back his friendship with Finn was the price for having Rachel, he'd fucking pay it _gladly_. He'd really fucked up sophomore year on the bleachers, and he'd been trying to get another chance since. Now he had it, and he was not letting it go.

"Is she happy?" Finn asked, not looking at him, but at the floor.

"Yeah, and if she isn't, I'll do whatever the hell it takes to change that." He saw Finn nod. The tall quarterback turned and stuck out his fist. Puck smirked, and stuck his own out. "We cool?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, we're cool." They bumped fists, and Finn ambled off as the bell rang for class. Puck ran a hand over his mohawk, and grinned as he felt a tiny hand slip into his free one. He looked down at the tiny brunette smiling up at him. Puck looped his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side as they began walking toward class.

"Is everything okay with Finn?" She asked, fingering the gold _Noah_ around her neck. He'd given it to her after that disastrous practice, and when she'd seen it dangling off of his finger, she'd clapped and jumped up and down, her face lighting up and smile stretching practically up to her ears.

Puck looked down at her and nodded, smirking. "Yeah, babe. We're cool."

"Good."

**A/N: So? I sort of went off on my own with the dialogue, but I like it better than what was said in the episode =)**


End file.
